You don't really see me
by hermandron4ever
Summary: Ron reveals he would die for his friends,leaving his friends to wonder what he knows?, Hermione realises her feelings for Ron,what will she do, will include H/G later on plenty of angst and fluffy bits only a PG13 for swearing and sexual references R/R
1. Default Chapter

**You don't really see me**

Disclaimer: not mine no they are not excuse me whilst I sob they all belong to J.K.Rowling

Summary: Pointless fluff (unless you want more) 

Pairing: Ron and Hermione may have Ginny and Harry in later if you review and let me know if it's worth continuing 

The start of there fifth year was no different the same as usual except he had finally gotten new robes due to the fact that he had grown, not only up but out he had always had broader shoulders than his brothers and over the summer working with his brother Charlie had caused Ron to gain muscles meaning he needed new robes as the twins simply didn't fit.

Working with Charlie had also caused a light tan to cover his body and he soon came to realise that many people had taken a sudden interest which he found quite annoying actually.

As he had boarded the train many girls came into his carriage trying to speak to him he found this slightly annoying as he was looking for Harry and Hermione even his sister Ginny had disappeared leaving him to the highly active and annoying Lavender and some other friends he chose not to know their names.

Finally Harry Hermione and Ginny appeared however Ron couldn't get to them to speak due to the crowd of girls.

He saw her so perfect her hair had calmed down a lot and now hung almost straight except for soft curls running down her back she had also developed in well other places which caused Ron to avert his eyes back to her face.

However instead of a happy Hermione he saw a slightly pissed off one she rose one eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at Lavender who was trying to attach herself to his arm.

the trio finally managed to sit opposite Ron and the other girls some who had turned their attention back to Harry this caused Ron to sigh in relief whilst trying to detach himself from Lavender.

"Lavender I think my brother is trying to detach himself from you so maybe you should back off" Ginny spoke cool and calm but it sounded like a deadly threat.

this caused Lavender and the group of girls to leave "we will talk again when we can be alone and get to know each other a bit more ok" she winked at him and went to leave

"Actually don't bother" he said " your not my type" Ron heard the giggles from the trio sitting across from him and a gasp as Lavender whirled round 

"And who is your type " her voice was screechy and her usually pretty face was screwed up as she then looked at Hermione with an evil grin " someone like Granger I suppose" 

"yeah Weasel we all know your obsession with the mud-blood" the unmistakeable voice of Draco who had been drawn by the noise 

the trio all expected Ron to be blushing a brilliant red from embarrassment and anger but Ron just shrugged "at least Hermione has actually got a brain as well as being pretty unlike you Lavender and as for you Malfoy you obviously don't really like any girls as you are always with these two goons or kissing snapes ass and I have always wondered how you manage to fit into bed with these two or do they take it in turns kissing your ass"

it was a shocked silence that followed then the trio burst into laughter and they heard clapping as most griffindors had also been drawn to the noise 

Malfoy hissed "what's that supposed to mean Weasel" 

"I think he was referring to the fact that you are obviously an homosexual Draco" Fred weasley said in an dramatic tone causing laughter from the audience

Trying to save face Malfoy spat at Ron "you are obviously the gay one here as you are the one who has thought about it" Malfoy smirked feeling smug with himself as he heard comments from the audience

Ron however shrugged again " you really need to decide Malfoy first I am obsessed with Hermione and now I'm gay I must say though I have never fancied another guy but if I ever did find myself gay I would never give you a second look cause your an ugly little rent a boy "

"well weasley you may be right I stick with what I said first you are in love with Granger but what I want to know is why you have never told her" Malfoy knew he had hit nerve cause Ron stood up much to Dracos dismay cause he suddenly realised how big Ron had become his black t-shirt was pulled tight over his tense muscles and he was clenching his fist Malfoy knew he should keep his mouth shut but this was too good maybe he could totally wreck the friendship between the trio.

"oh I see you know that even a mudblood like her can still see that you are a useless, poor, ugly, nobody who is just Potters sidekick well you know what weasley heroes may always win and they get the girl" to this he jerked his head in Hermiones direction Ron saw that everyone was to stunned to say anything and he realised that it was because most of what malfoy was saying is what most of the people believe themselves Malfoy sneered at him " but as for you weasley the pathetic sidekick well we all know what happens to them they sacrifice their own life to protect the hero why else would Potter and Granger keep a loser like you around"

Rons ears were ringing and it stung as the silence fell through out the carriage not one person denied it not one and Ron came to realise that maybe it was partly truth although he could never doubt Harry and Hermiones friendship to say he was the loser of the three was a correct assumption.

Malfoy was now leaving satisfied that he had hurt them all and hadn't even been hurt for it until Ron spoke " I may just be the sidekick Malfoy but let me assure you this the friendship we share runs deep through all of us and although I will never be great if I can stop even one of your fathers friends or the famous lord voldermort himself from ever hurting them two I would gladly lay my life on the line because they have done so for me many times and I assure you they would do it again you see Malfoy what we have is true friendship we argue and fight but when it counts we are there for each other yes we make mistakes but our bond is deeper than anything you bastards try to throw at us".

a slow applause rang around the carriage and quickly gained in strength at Rons speech and Ron noticed a lot of girls crying including Hermione Ron then noticed Harry who's eyes were shining at him but then Ron noticed Malfoy and his two goons trying to escape 

Ron whirled on the "oh I almost forgot ricktor sshouree" Ron commanded as his wand hit the three they went rigid but were like stone a few had seen this curse before they quickly magicked the three into a closet on the train.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish" George spat as he put a charm on the cupboard door

"attention students we are nearing Hogwarts please change into your dress robes"

everyone started to depart when Fred suddenly bellowed at Ron "oh my god you actually said you know who's name" everyone stared some in awe and others in fear

Ron shrugged "what's the point in being afraid if he has already attacked and has now risen he can come any time not saying his name isn't going to change that"

the students returned to leaving the four alone many wishing the same thing that they would love to have Ron Weasley as a best friend as he would obviously protect them to the death, this was however what caused his two best friend and closest sibling to look dismayed because although they would all also protect each other with their lives if necessary they all doubted Ron would let them as his tone of voice was almost as though he had accepted the fact that he was going to die protecting them and this struck cold fear into their hearts because what Ron failed to see was just hoe important he was to them and if Ron died they would probably cease to exist also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So did you like it ? left you wanting more? think I should turn this into a longer fic? think something's missing ? got some ideas on how this story could work? then write a review and let me know cause I wont continue unless you want me to thanks for reading


	2. walls

**You don't really see me.**

Disclaimer: no don't be silly I only own my imagination

Summary: ok so I said pointless fluff in the first chapter but I have changed my mind due to a review from Hecate (thanks) who is like me and wants people to start to see Ron in his true light so whilst there will be angst, heartbreak and lots of fluffy bits there may well be a very tragic death!!!! or maybe not if you review.

Pairing: of course it is Ron and Hermione (but don't think I'm going to make it easy for them) I like the idea of Harry and Ginny so I will try and fit them in somewhere. Its still PG-13 at the moment.

A week had passed since they had arrived back at Hogwarts and it soon became obvious that changes had happened in all the fifth years who had left as fourteen year old children and had returned as fifteen year old hormonal time bombs.

Much to Hermione and Ginny's annoyment Harry and Ron were seen as two very gorgeous males for all the girls to sink there teeth into. Of course Harry and Ron failed to notice as they were too bothered by the fact that most of the guys looked at Hermione and Ginny who had become close friends like they were pieces of meat, added to the fact that most of the guys were starving it didn't help matter much.

However the four had become closer and the three soon became four as Seamus put it they were a foursome which caused laughter from the fellow Griffindors, until Ron pointed out that Ginny was his sister so they were sick.

They spent most of there time together although they hadn't spoken about the incident on the train however Fred and George wouldn't let anyone forget as they were proud of there little brother, so it had spread throughout the school much to Ron's displeasure, as he was being called a hero now and Harry was enjoying it a little to much as the attention was away from him for a while.

They were all in the common room Ron and Harry were playing chess at the table and Hermione and Ginny sat doing homework on the couch, Hermione found she couldn't concentrate just lately and let her mind wonder.

Hermione hadn't slept well since they had arrived a feeling of could dread had settled in her stomach since the incident on the train, she knew it was silly as they all had accepted that they would protect one another till the end but Ron spoke as though he was expendable to protect her and Harry which made the cold feeling grow.

It also upset her at how jealous she had become, of course Ron's good looks added to the fact that he was a great guy and the story of the train incident was still being told he was seen as a hero by all except Slytherin, she hated to see everyone trying to get his attention, it was fairly sickening to see girls flirting with him there was a group now sitting on the other couches watching Harry and Ron and giggling.

Although he also seemed to dislike the attention he got, like now they had both ignored the group watching them she was doubtful if they even knew they were watching them. Ron was probably not interested maybe the girl he wanted hadn't shown interest yet, that thought made the cold grow in her stomach, although Ron had never really said he fancied anyone she knew there must be somebody he liked and that someone would soon make her interests known and they would be together.

Now she simply felt sick the thought of Ron with someone else made her insides turn, she should be happy for him why did it effect her so much? it probably just my concern for him as a friend plus the fact that seeing her friends sucking face with some girl was bound to make her gag, that had to explain it she thought happy that she had sorted it out.

Although the tiny voice in her head asked her how she would feel if Harry were with someone else, Hermione wanted to kill the little voice in her head as the thought of Harry with someone else made her feel happy, there was still a little feeling of jealousy that he would forget about her, and depending on the girl it would probably make her gag, but all the same she would be happy for him.

So why did the thought of Ron finding a girlfriend make her want to be physically sick? 

The emotion she felt about Ron being with a girl was ten fold compared to how she felt if , no when they got themselves girlfriends.

The thought of Ron having a girlfriend left her heart feeling as though it was bruised and it was as if she couldn't breath (A/N :if you have ever had a crush you know the feeling).

Hermione then looked up from her thoughts to look around the common room she saw Ron concentrating on chess as he played with Harry, Ginny sat next to her doing homework as she herself should be doing.

Looking at Ron she tried to understand her sudden feelings she noticed the strong line of his jaw line, the way he bit his lip in concentration, the mischievous look his eyes had just got as he made a knight check Harry's pawn, the rough laughter that had just escaped his mouth and a light danced in his eyes as Harry cursed at him.

It was Harry's turn to move so Ron had took time to look round the room and he looked straight in to her eyes some of the light still there he gave her his trademark grin which made her stomach flutter, they broke the eye contact, but she continued to look at him.

He had always been passionate about things he cared for, he was so gentle a side most people failed to see , she realised that there was many things she had failed to notice about Ron just as many others did he was often overlooked and being friends with famous Harry Potter made this worse as he was thought as nothing more than a sidekick, that word now managed to also turn her stomach as she recalled Malfoy saying that sidekicks always die to save the hero.

Of course he wasn't perfect and she was always ready to point out to him his imperfections, he had a temper but it usually got provoked when what he loved was under attack like his family, Harry ......me, because she knew he loved her he always made her feel special even when they argued constantly and he said mean things she never doubted that he cared for her as much as he cared for Harry.

It was almost as if someone was finally opening heavy curtains in her mind that had been shut for so long she saw Ron her best friend who always did anything for those he loved, she saw what so many of the girls saw the fact that he was gorgeous in every meaning of the word, she saw everyone of his faults she saw how he saw himself as no one important and she saw why she felt intense jealousy and why she felt sick at the thought of Ron with someone else.

She Hermione Granger was in love with her best friend Ron Weasley.

She wasn't aware that she had gasped out loud until she saw her best friends look to her with concern and she felt the sting of tears as she looked into Ron's eyes she was aware of them all asking if she was alright? but she couldn't answer because she wasn't before they could interrogate her, she mumbled "headache" as she ran to her room where she collapsed on the bed and broke into sobs.

The pain in her chest was too much because she may have just realised that she was in love with Ron but she also realised that he would never see her the same way, to him she was his best friend.

She knew how he must see her as a bossy know it all who always had to be right, there was probably many things he didn't notice about her like all her insecurities how she wasn't perfect but it was a wall she put up to protect herself. He probably didn't see that books and studying was her way of escaping when things became too much for her too handle and that she locked all her emotions inside until they exploded.

But he would never see that he and Harry were great friends but spending eleven years being isolated from others as she never found making friends easy and was often teased for being an ugly know it all meant she had learned how to lock things inside, things that someone would have to spend immense time watching her to realise when she faltered.

Ugly that was something that he didn't see how much it hurt to be thought of as ugly, she pretended of course that it was silly to want to be pretty and popular but part of her needed to be told just once she was beautiful, that was yet to happen.

Of course she reasoned that it had taken her a while to see what has always been standing in front of her because now she really saw Ron Weasley only problem was seeing him meant loving him.

She knew he could never really see her she had too many walls, and if he never really saw her. 

How could he ever be in love with her?

Her sobs could be heard throughout the dormitory only problem was there was no one there to listen to the sound of a heart breaking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well hope you like this part it, review if you want the next part which will be Ron thinking that Hermione will never see him and of course we all know that Ron sees Hermione and that he loves her, but will they ever get together? only your reviews can make that happen so stop crying and review............NOW!!! 

thanks 


	3. I have always seen you

**You don't really see me.**

Replies: Thanks for your reviews guys it's great to know that you like my stories, because of your reviews I felt that I should update so here it is, oh and I do intend to include Harry and Ginny soon probably the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Just borrowing them, me no own nothing.

Summary: I'm just continuing the story with Ron's thoughts now and it's still PG-13at the moment.

**I have always seen you.**

Ron sat alone in the now quiet common room he sat next to the fire but he still felt cold, his mind was on Hermione she had run off looking upset, after that he had been unable to think of anything but her!, thankfully the chess game ended quickly and everyone had gone to bed, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Ginny had gone to go after Hermione, something he had wanted to do, but he had stopped her, he knew that Hermione needed time alone, if something was bothering her she would keep it to herself.

He had often wondered why she couldn't open up to people, but after years of being her friend and watching from the background he saw just how insecure Hemione Granger was, He knew she had never had friends before him and Harry and this meant that from habit she was used to keeping things inside.

The truth was not many people realised this about her, they saw the confident Miss know it all, and that was how Hermione wanted it.

He knew she liked to pretend that it didn't bother her that people didn't think she was pretty or popular, but he knew it hurt her more than she would ever say.

Of course to him she was simply beautiful, that was why he had said as much during his fight on the train, but he had never been able to tell her to her face, she probably thought he had said it to protect her from Malfoy's taunts.

Which he would always do, protecting her seemed natural to him because he saw the insecure side, there younger friendship had always been fiery he would tease her about many things, which often resulted in them fighting, it was something he loved, fighting with Hermione made her feel the emotions, something he doubted she rarely did, it was during these fights that she would become alive and a strength that was inside her shone through.

Although no other person was aloud to fight with her or upset her, looking back he knew that it was his way of marking her as his, he knew this would piss her off if she ever realised.

He soon realised that she didn't need him as much as he needed her, because she did have a insecure side but so did everyone who had a soul, but she also had a strength inside her that surpassed both his and Harry's.

It was third year when he had realised that she didn't need him, she had slapped Malfoy something that had made him so proud of her, however the cold that he had felt in his stomach since he realised that he loved her grew, now he knew she no longer needed him, and he had felt bitter towards her, so when he believed that her cat had killed Scabbers, he took it all out on her as it was easy to be mad at her that way and he pretend he hated her rather than loved her.

He knew that Harry, Ginny and others probably thought that he had only realised that he liked Hermione when she had gone to the ball with Vicktor Krum, but this wasn't true he had been in love with her the moment she had became friends with him and Harry, but he was to young to realise the extent of his feelings.

He had passed it off as a crush but it was the second year when she was petrified that he realised he was in love with her, he had even faced his fear of the forbidden forest and not to mention the spiders for her, he let out a mental shudder at the memory.

When she had woken she had hugged Harry but he held back and merely shook her hand, because with the knowledge that he loved her came the realisation that she would never love him.

He never wanted to relive how he had felt when he had realised, the pain had been too much his heart ached and he couldn't breath, he waited for the pain to go away but it didn't because she never went away so the pain remained, and it seemed to grow everyday as she grew more beautiful everyday, and everyday he realised she would never want someone like him.

He knew she cared for him, at first she was probably just friends with him because of Harry, but they had figured out their own friendship without Harry, it had gotten stronger over the years and he knew that she loved him but it would never be more than that.

It was no wonder that she wouldn't want him, who would, he wasn't clever he was poor and he figured that he was lacking in the looks department, although Lavender had come on to him on the train, must have been a dare he thought, there isn't any other reason she would like him, he was just the sidekick.

He knew people didn't see the rest of him, they failed to see how much he cared about a lot of things, and he would do anything he could for them, he usually dealt with serious problems by joking but he was just as scared as everyone.

Not many people realised just what he would do for his best friends till the train incident, he was sure they still doubted that Ron Weasley would give his life for his friends.

He would in an instance of course if possible he would stay alive but if it were a choice between him and someone he cared for he would chose himself every time. He had said that they felt the same way and he knew they would, but he would never let them, they were too damn important for that.

Harry who had defeated Voldermort many times was obviously important and Hermione would be something great the world needed them both, he was expendable but they were not so he would never let them die for him.

He would die for his family also that in itself was enough reason they were his family loosing any of them would destroy him so he would gladly trade his life for theirs.

Most people would probably say he was slightly depressed at having these thoughts but when you face danger everyday there are a few things that your mind needs to decide so when the crucial time comes you act on instinct and don't dwell on what to do.

His instincts would be to save them, and he always would, because much as he hated it Malfoy was right he was just the sidekick.

Sidekicks were expendable and they never got the girl, the hero did.

The pain in his chest was too much but he knew it would come one day, if not Harry then Hermione would find someone she loved and he would sit back and be the best friend and be happy for her, but he would always be prepared to protect her.

Pretending would be easy to do. he had done it for so long pretending he didn't care for her, pretending it didn't hurt, but it did.

He had accepted along time ago that Hermione could never love him as she didn't really see him, not like he saw her.

He laid his head on the couch and welcomed the sleep that would come, because in his dreams Hermione was his and they would be happy together.

He didn't notice the tears that now rolled down his face as it was a regular occurrence when he thought of Hermione and as he whispered into the night,

"why does it have to hurt, to be your friend Hermione"

And he fell into a deep sleep, he didn't see the boy watching him worried as to why he hadn't come to bed, hearing his statement Harry promised that he would try and help answer Ron's question, he owed him that much.

And as he made his way back to his bed he resolved that it was time to make his two best friends admit how they both felt for each other, but he would need some help, he smiled as he thought of the perfect person, Ginny.

Silence filled the Griffindor tower as the students dreamed, two students dreamed of the love they believed they could never have, one dreamed of a boy who would never see the real Ginny, and said boy dreamed of the red head girl, and happiness for his best friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hope I didn't get too sad, I intend to start having romance and fun soon with some angst. I will bring Harry and Ginny in next but they will start as friends, because I doubt they would really rush into anything, I intend to have a few friendship fics as well, let me know if there is something missing or if you have any ideas. So review because that will keep me writing, thanks.


	4. Starting over

**You don't really see me.**

Replies: Hi I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I also really appreciate the suggestions made as I want you all to enjoy the story.

I wanted to let Seph78 know that I do understand that it may seem as though Ron has changed too quick but there is a reason for this. I was also reluctant to change his character too much because I love Ron the way he is, so he will not lose all of his traits, not forever at least. Lets just say that something has been happening with Ron over the summer that has caused his slightly darker character, this will be revealed soon, so don't worry he isn't as changed as he first seems. I also feel that Ron was unfair to Lavender and he needs to make amends with her, that may start a new friendship for them (let me know what you think.).

I want to thank Ara Kane for the suggestion that the sentences are too long and I promise to try and keep them shorter : ) , so hopefully that will be better. I also want to say thank you for the sweet reviews from all of you, so thank you it means a lot to me. I know I have gone on a bit but I feel that as you have taken the time to read and review you deserve to be answered.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been and never will be (cries for a while, then continues).

Summary: You all should know what has happened so far, but I start to bring a Harry and Ginny friendship in here so this chapter is for Alli-Baby. Still only PG-13.

The next day was a Saturday so the three friends had decided to go to Hogsmead, Ron was getting dressed after being woken up by Seamus who had been pretending that he was a girl fawning over Ron. It had been quite funny but Ron had refused to wake up completely until Seamus leaned in as if to kiss him, that soon got Ron moving and he couldn't help but chuckle as he went for a shower.

Harry had also witnessed the act had been glad to see his friend chuckle as he headed for the dorm room, "he doesn't laugh enough just lately" Harry thought.

He had actually been worried about the change in Ron since summer it was just so damn confusing.

Maybe it's because of Hermione, as Ron was upset about her last night, remembering his promise he looked around the room.

Harry then spotted Ginny sitting on the couch next to the fire.

He wanted to approach her and talk but sometimes that was difficult for him as Ginny was exceptionally shy even more so round him as it seemed he had been her crush. He noticed that she had more confidence now than before but she was still very shy.

He was headed in her direction he thought it was silly to not speak to her as they would be spending today together so with that he sat next to her, " hey Ginny, do you mind if I sit here?. "

Ginny felt her cheeks burn, " no Harry I don't and you don't have to ask. "

An almost awkward silence fell over them until Ginny finally looked at him and continued " besides it would seem that you have claimed this seat anyway."

This did it for them both as they fell into fits of laughter, which broke the awkwardness that had been between them.

" you have been with Fred and George too much Ginny, I think that was sarcasm " Harry said through remaining chuckles.

Ginny giggled " I guess I have, they are a bad influence."

" Definitely " Harry agreed," why haven't you gone down to breakfast yet?. " 

Ginny shrugged " I thought I should wait for Hermione, she well she err...."

" was upset ? " Harry finished for her in a knowing voice, seeing her questioning look he also shrugged "I think its maybe to do with Ron. "

Ginny seemed to lose it at this and she seethed " what's he done now, I mean he comes back from his holiday like a different person, I just don't understand him anymore, " Ginny realised that she was close to shouting and began to flush furiously, " sorry I just ..well it's just that...."

"Your worried about them " he finished for her again "and you never have to apologise for that Ginny ok?, "

" even if I was practically shouting in your face? " she mumbled.

" Yes, it shows how much you care " Harry rushed out not wanting her to feel embarrassed, seeing the flush begin to fade, he told her "don't feel sorry for that. ok? " 

She turned to look at him and smiled "ok Harry ."

Harry wanted to talk to her about Ron and his strange behaviour lately, but he figured that it wasn't the right time so he would speak to her later. 

Turning to her he suggested " why don't we go get some breakfast they might be a little while yet, and they probably need some space. "

" Sure, lets go I doubt that food would keep Ron away for very long, so they will probably meet us downstairs " she replied with a grin.

To which Harry laughed and as they exited the common room he chuckled, " there goes that sarcasm again Gin, we really need to tame your bitter side "

There laughs were heard as they made their way to the hall for breakfast.

Harry felt very happy that he had spoken to Ginny they got along really well, it was her crush on him that had prevented a friendship before. However she was obviously over her crush on him and he would like having her as a friend from now on.

Ginny couldn't help but be happy as she thought " it was a start of their friendship, a small start but it was still a start " and she could live with that.

Hermione was sitting on her bed having an argument with....... herself, " this is insane I have to face him sometime " she thought logically.

However the other part of her wanted to crawl under the bed for a couple of hundred years, it would give her some time to figure all these emotions out.

" god I hate him, No I hate all men " she shouted angrily.

Why did she have to feel like this?, like she had been put in a washing machine and everything was swirling around and she couldn't think straight long enough to work out the solution.

" Because there is always a solution " the logical side suggested.

Except in her heart she knew that there was no cure, love was something that had never really been defined, it meant many things to different people and it produced different emotions in different people.

In her it bought out the anger in her towards him and herself how could she do this? " go and bloody well fall in love! " she screeched at herself.

She fell backwards on the bed with a sigh, she knew that falling in loved caused trouble, she had only known since last night and she was already a screaming swearing banshee.

Love it made people deluded they forgot to work hard, they swore, they screamed, and they apparently speak to themselves she thought bitterly.

" I never wanted to fall in love " she sighed to the room, then how did it happen? " I'm smarter than that " she whispered in a confused voice.

She had to accept it she the smartest girl in the school had fallen in love with him and it didn't really matter what she did, she would still be in love.

" I could curse him, I should it's his fault for making her feel this way " she spoke to her reflection.

So now she was trapped in her room because she didn't know how she would act round him and what if others could tell? "oh my god, " she said in terror "what if Ron can tell?. ".

Thoughts about him not wanting her, or pitying her, if he found out tried to plague her mind, but she pushed it aside " be strong " she commanded to herself.

"You do not love Ron Weasley! " she commanded wanting desperately to believe it, but her voice broke and it wasn't as strong as before, she heard another voice join hers " maybe I'm going mad she thought.

However it was the mirror who had listened to her rant, who simply said in a smug voice " of course you don't dear. "

Hermione let out a groan and fell back on the bed trying to ignore her stomach rumbling for her breakfast, "five more minutes and I'll be ready to see him and pretend I'm not in love with him."

The mirror never replied, it didn't have to, Hermione knew that it was a lie.

Ron was feeling in a good mood he intended to have a good day but it was always there at the back of his mind, the knowledge he had gained over the summer, and he was always paying attention for danger now.

" Constant vigilance " he said with a bitter chuckle, It was the truth nothing can sneak up on you if you are expecting it, but it wasn't fool proof, nothing was.

He thought of the many adventures that the three of them had shared, and laughed as he realised that they were stupid really to go up against dark magic, but they didn't understand the danger then, it was easy to pretend that it would all be ok eventually.

He knew the danger now, the things he had gone through. the things he had seen over the summer were enough to make you crawl under the covers for a couple of hundred years.

" but I can't do that because I know what will happen" he sighed.

" STOP IT " he suddenly shouted at himself, he was so tired of reliving it over and over,

" I just need a break, just a small one " he thought as he pushed the dark thoughts to the recess of his mind, he knew they were going to drive him mad, but he couldn't tell his friends.

" not now " he cried and this time managed to push the memories away ....for now.

He would usually think about Hermione when he needed to escape and it always worked she always managed to chase the nightmares away.

They were going to spend today together all four of them and he was determined to have a good time with his friends and not worry about them all. 

" I need this " and the thought still managed to escape his mind "because it may be the last time I get to be with them. "

With a shudder he took off in search for his friends, deciding that only being with them would keep the memories and thoughts away.

He reached the common room the same time as Hermione and for a split second they were revealed to each other, showing the emotions they were feeling.

Ron instantly put up that wall to protect her and he smiled happy to see her, Hermione realised that she had worried about nothing because she could never be uncomfortable around Ron for very long.

They made there way to the hall bickering about nothing and everything and as they reached their friends Hermione's fear that others would see that she was in love with Ron vanished.

If they hadn't seen it already then they never would because as she had walked with Ron she realised that there was a reason.

The reason she didn't act differently with him and the reason she wasn't uncomfortable with him was because she had always been in love with him but she had been too young to realise.

Ron smiled as he saw his best friend and sister talking away and he smiled at how happy Hermione was, she also seemed to want to have a good day as she had obviously also pushed aside the reason she had been upset last night.

Or maybe she just accepted whatever was bothering her, he soon fell into a talk of Quidditch and he knew that today was going to be a good one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so I hope you like that one and I know Ron is probably confusing the hell out of you but rest assured it will be explained soon.

I hope I did ok with Harry and Ginny I want them to get together slowly so that means friendship first, I think Harry should start to realise he likes her after she has given up on there ever being a them so anyway let me know what you think and please review.

I would also love suggestions on how to make this better ( I have tried to do shorter sentences and better punctuation, but I'm not so great at that, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, let me know how to improve anymore, thanks).

In a future chapter I want to include a truth and dare game between the Griffindors and the Slytherin's. I want any ideas on the questions or dares that can be asked in this game, so let me know. Thanks again for reading.


	5. A visitor, this is for Eckles71 : ENJOY

**You don't really see me.**

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry its been so long since I updated, but here is the next part and I promise to update more often. Thanks to Ara Kane, Taryn and Hecate for your great reviews, hope you like this one.

Summary: You should know by now :-) PG-13, just to be safe.

This is for eckles71, as you sent me a great Email telling me to continue, so this ones for you, Enjoy.

The four of them had spent the day at Hogsmead, they had visited all the shops and stuffed themselves full of sweets, then they had finally had some butterbear before returning to school.

As they entered the common room they immediately noticed Percy standing in the middle of the room, he was being tormented by the twins.

"So Perc, what' and important man like yourself doing associating with us lowly folk," Fred spoke in a posh voice.

George smiled, "not in trouble are we Perc, why else would you be here."

Both twins grinned as this obviously flustered Percy to no end, however they failed to notice how pale he looked, however Ron didn't.

Percy looked very mad, "knock it off you two, its none of your business and I'm not here to see you."

George beamed at Percy, "who are ya meeting, not cheating on Penelope are we?"

At this both twins broke into fits of laughter, Ron shook himself out of his stupor, he knew Percy was here to see him, "visiting so soon Perc," Ron knew his voice was slightly bitter.

The twins noticing Ron advanced on him, George clapped Ron on the back, "Ron me old mate, our good brother Percy has returned to us."

Fred continued for George as they usually did, "yes he has returned, yet he does not tell of his quest, maybe the ministry has some important work for him?"

George nodded wisely, "ahh yes perhaps he is here to see how thick the cauldron bottoms are, ey Perc is that it?"

Both twins fell into laughter, and the other Griffindors also joined in even Hermione had to smile at the twins antics, however Ron and Percy failed to even smile.

Ron grew annoyed at the twins, "just knock it off will ya, me and Percy need to talk, so bugger off and mind your own business."

The twins were shocked for a moment then they soon recovered, Fred mock frowned, "dear George it seems our dearest little brother, ickle Ronnie kins is fraternising with the enemy."

George nodded pretending to be sorrowful, "indeed brother another has been lost to the dark side that worships studying and all things considered dull."

"That is your opinion of dull, some people enjoy reading," Hermione piped in, feeling insulted at their comments.

The twins and several other Griffindors rolled their eyes, trust Hermione to defend studying.

Ron had clearly had enough, "just grow up you two, you just think everything is a joke, now sod off, "Ron managed to growl at the twins.

The twins just shrugged and continued to grin, Ron stormed up the stairs, and Percy nodded at the others then glared at the twins before following Ron up the stairs.

The twins were baffled, as was everyone else, Hermione couldn't understand Ron's change in mood, he had been in a really good mood all day.

Hermione had had the best day ever, Ron was in a happy and in a relaxed mood so they had all had lots of fun.

It had seemed like forever since they had all just let go and behave like teenagers, Harry always had something intense happening around him, and lately Ron never seemed relaxed.

Harry was always tense but then he knew that he could be attacked at any moment, true anyone could but with Harry it was more than likely.

She knew that Harry was more worried that someone else would be hurt because of him, although this wasn't true he blamed himself, so he had good reasons for being tense.

But she wondered why Ron was so tense lately, she had just figured he was worried about Voldermort, he had obviously thought about it.

Hermione remembered what Ron had said about protecting them from Voldermort, so he had been thinking about it.

But still he was more tense than usual and they had known he was a threat when they became Harry's friends. 

Hermione couldn't help but think that Ron was hiding something from them, Hermione thoughts were interrupted by Ginny poking her.

Hermione looked at everyone who were all staring at her, she scowled, "what are you looking at?"

The twins grinned, Fred put his arm around Hermione, "we were telling you that we are gonna go listen to Ron and Percy's conversation."

Hermione responded how they had expected, "no you are not, that is a intrusion of privacy we are not spying on them."

However they had already decided they were going to spy with or without Hermione, the twins crept up the stairs, followed by Ginny.

Ginny didn't feel bad she knew Ron would spy on her if it were reversed, Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry surely you are not going to spy on your best friend?"

Harry shrugged, then smiled, "no I'm not."

Hermione smiled until Harry continued, "but then again, we are best friends so there isn't any secrets between us, so its not really spying at all."

With this Harry took off after the twins and Ginny, Hermione decided she would go and tell Ron what was happening.

However as she rounded the corner to the boys dormitories, the twins seized her arms, and Fred grinned at her, "now you wouldn't be trying to inform them about us, would you?"

He didn't wait for and answer he placed his hand over her mouth, Hermione decided its best not to fight, besides although it was wrong she wanted to know what was going on with Ron.

So she stood still under the twins hold and listened, with the others, They couldn't hear anything as the door was thick wood.

Hermione elbowed Fred in the ribs and kicked George in the shins, both Ginny and Harry had to hold in their laughter at the twins shocked and hurt faces.

They had both managed to stop themselves from yelling, Hermione decided that it was still wrong to listen to their conversation.

She pointed her wand at the twins, who in turn looked scared, everyone knew that when Hermione threatened to curse you, you were in trouble.

She was very clever and always got her spells correct so she could do almost anything to you, something the twins didn't want to happen.

Hermione smiled then whispered, "now all of you downstairs, now."

They all started to leave when they heard the unmistakable shouts of Percy, Hermione kept her wand aimed at the twins but she now looked at the door in wonder.

She made a decision, that they all needed to know what was wrong with Ron, he might be in trouble.

She signalled to them to stay quite, then she aimed her wand at the oak door, she muttered a spell under her breath, as she didn't think the twins should be able to do this spell.

It was a hard spell to learn so she doubted they would be able to, then again the twins could do anything they set their minds to, and this spell was a restricted spell, and with good reason.

The oak door now seemed to become a window, they could clearly see Ron standing at the foot of his bed, he had his arms folded across his chest, and he was scowling at Percy.

Percy himself was pacing up and down muttering about, promises and debts, Hermione lost herself for a while in how Ron looked.

He looked seriously pissed, which made him look incredible, she really hated herself for checking him out but she couldn't help it.

He had an incredibly handsome face, his eyes had always amazed her they danced with light when he was happy and they turned a deep blue when he was angry.

They constantly changed their shade of colour depending on his mood, she often gauged his mood from his eyes, right now they were a deep blue.

She had never really noticed anyone's eyes before, Ginny often talked about Harry's eyes and Hermione had to admit they were the most amazing green eyes ever.

In Harry's eyes the shone with energy, but they didn't change with his moods they often stayed the same, or perhaps she just never noticed.

Ron had his arms folded across his broad chest and Hermione longed to be in his arms, just for a short while, but she knew that would never happen.

Hermione felt her tears welling up in her eyes but she pushed them back, she looked around and she saw everyone watching her yet again.

She just frowned at them and Fred whispered, "brilliant, you must teach us this spell, they can't see us I take it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and whispered, "like I=I would teach you two this spell, and no they cannot see us, its a spying technique that auroras use, they......"

George cut her off, "save the history lesson for later ok?"

Hermione scowled at him, when Ginny whispered, "be quiet both of you, listen."

They all obeyed and listened to the now silent room, Percy ha stopped pacing and now sat on Harry's bed with his head in his hands.

Ron still stood in his position, "what do I need to do?" he asked in an cold voice.

They were shocked by this and more by Percy's reaction, Percy just shrugged, "you need to meet someone, tonight on the edge of the forbidden forest at midnight, they will give you your mission."

Usually Percy loved to tell someone off for doing wrong, but he seemed almost scared of Ron.

Ron shook his head, "this is some mess you got us into Perc, I mean your supposed to be clever, how could you do this? how could you make me choose?"

Percy suddenly stood, and he looked very angry and upset, "I know Ron don't you think I don't know? well I do, and I apologised, look I will find a way to make this right, I promise."

Ron gave a bitter laugh, "you can't fix this Perc, don't you get that?, and your apology means nothing, your not sorry just as long as your safe and alright, you could never admit failure."

Percy was angry, "listen here Ron I am older than you and you will respect me, I will not..............."

Ron cut him off, "save it Perce, I have lost any respect for you the moment you put me in that position of choosing, and maybe you should behave better around me considering I am trying to save you."

Percy looked alarmed, "but you made a promise Ron, you can't back out now, not now."

Ron just shook his head, "I didn't lie, I will keep my promise to you but not to him, I will never do what he asked me to."

The alarmed look returned to Percy's face, "Ron you know what he will do, you need to keep his side of the bargain."

Ron grabbed Percy by his robes and angrily pushed him at the wall, "you would, wouldn't you just to save your own skin, you would sacrifice them?"

Ron let Percy slide to the floor, "well not to worry Perc its just me, I guess you could live with that right? as long as your safe.

Percy seemed in shock, "they will be expecting information Ron, then they will give you your task, and you need to agree to it."

Ron now faced away from Percy, "get out, NOW."

The five viewers made a run for it, Ginny and Harry ran straight downstairs, followed by the twins, and Hermione muttered the counter curse and the window disappeared.

She then made it to the sofa before Percy opened the door, he ran down the stairs and straight through the common room, never stopping to sat bye.

They sat in stunned silence for what seemed like forever, Ron came down which broke them out of their thoughts, he muttered, "I need some air, I'll meet you at dinner."

Ginny looked terrified and the twins had lost their usual grins and they were very pale, Harry looked confused and Hermione was in shock.

Harry finally spoke, "we need to follow him tonight, he could be in trouble."

Everyone nodded except Hermione who tried to speak, but Fred cut her off, "look Hermione, we don't know what the hell is going on, but it must be bad for Percy to ask for help."

George nodded, "Ron may be in danger, and just because Percy doesn't give a damn, doesn't mean we don't, so we are going to follow him."

Hermione scowled at the all, "I was going to say I agree, that we need to follow him, whatever is going on must be serious."

Ginny nodded, then spoke at last her voice very high, "so tonight we follow him."

Harry looked grim, "yeah and tonight we find out what the hell is going on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so I had a problem updating this but its finally been updated, I also have the rest of the plot planned, so more chapters to come.

So review and let me know what you think, and if you want to see what Ron is up to.


	6. The meeting

**You don't really see me.**

Disclaimer: no, do I need to go on ?

A/N: so you all seemed to like that chapter, even if you didn't understand it :-), Exams and studying are keeping me from writing, so blame them not me. 

Viper: thanks for being my beta reader, I think everyone else will thank you as well.

Sara: hey yep me finally found the comma button, besides it should get better, thanks to Viper.

Malexandria: you will find out soon :-).

Ara Kane: :-) whips ??? LOL well here it is next part.

Cariel: hey here is the next part, I like the title, I may use it for another fic I plan to write, :-).

Moanda: hey my faithful fan LOL, glad your liking it, enjoy.

Ifeelsoalive: hey you made me blush, thanks for the great review, oh and I love your fic to I can tell its going to be major angst when Ron finds out, but lay off Hr/Draco they make me sick :-(, but u better update soon or I will refuse to update mine :-).

Hecate: hey hope you feel better, well I did it again, you were not supposed to understand it :-) but it will make more sense with future chapters.

Evilmicella: hey oh please don't die :-) see I have updated, it just takes a while is all, and all will be revealed eventually (evil grin).

LovesRon: hey I'm glad your enjoying them, I would hate myself if I didn't finish them, besides I have the story planned for them all so I have no excuse, it will just take a while to finish them, thanks :-).

RonsInnerVoice: hey, don't worry I love R/Hr more as well, oh and was my summary that bad ? LOL I suck at them, any suggestions? :-) anyway enjoy.

Summary: ok lets have a midnight adventure, shall we ? PG-13 of course we all know Ron suffers from potty mouth, :-) but we still love him.

The great hall was filled with students, teachers, food oh and noise, lots of it, laughter, shouting, jokes, whispers, oh and silence, (you can hear silence if you listen hard enough it is there somewhere).

Silence surrounded the six Griffindor students, except if you could hear their thoughts, it would be anything but silence.

None of them had spoke since they had agreed to follow Ron tonight at twelve, it wasn't long after that they had made their way into the hall for dinner.

They were all relieved to find Ron sitting down already, although his plate was empty, he was staring into space lost deep in thought.

That was how they had found him, that was how he had remained, the noise around them was deafening, but their silence was louder.

The twins who usually were unable to sit very long, due to being up to no good, now sat sullen in their own world, wondering what was wrong with Ron?

Of course most students noticed the silent group, but none stood out more than the twins, many asked what had happened, none got answered.

Hermione was silent, she was trying to understand the conversation she and the others had heard, she worked through what was said, but still couldn't understand.

Harry was watching Ginny who looked very pale, She was looking at Ron and biting her bottom lip, Harry understood he was as worried as she was for his red haired friend.

Then there was Ron he was too deep in thought, everything that had happened came rushing back to him, he had managed to block most of it out.

He had only wanted today, so he could spend it with his friends, so he could pretend, so he could forget but it was all too soon interrupted.

He had been forced to chose, and now it was time to pay the price, he needed to escape, just for a while, just until tonight.

Ron stood quickly after muttering, "I'll see you all later," he took off through the great hall, he headed towards the owlery, lost in his own thoughts.

Had he not been lost in his thoughts Ron would have noticed the strange behaviour of his family and friends.

But sometimes problems are just too big, and no matter how hard you try to focus on the people around you, your thoughts get spun out of control.

The others sat for a while longer, then without a word to each other headed towards the Griffindor common room, once inside they sat far away from the other students.

Fred shrugged, "so, tonight we are going to follow him, what's the plan?"

Ginny and Hermione shrugged, Harry then whispered, "ok I have the invisibility cloak, I reckon me, Ginny and Hermione will fit under it."

George nodded, "so that just leaves us two, we will just have to hide, we are good at sneaking around."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "there is just one problem, Ron will notice if Harry isn't in bed, so maybe me and Gin should have the cloak, we can hide down here."

Fred nodded, "yeah us four will be down here , hiding, Harry you need to pretend to be asleep, once he leaves give it five then follow, then we will follow him."

Everyone nodded, then the twins left, obviously needing to burn off the tension, they began teasing Angelina and Katie, the girls didn't seem to mind the attention.

Hermione also left, muttering "library, be back later," with that she took off in a hurry through the portrait hole.

Harry looked at Ginny, "so are you going to run off as well?"

Ginny offered Harry a small and some what weak smile, "no I'm just going to sit here for a while."

Harry nodded, "mind if I join you?"

Ginny laughed, "no, I don't mind, besides it seems your already sitting there."

Harry laughed, "I think you said the same thing this morning, and I have warned you about being bitter."

Ginny sighed, "was that only this morning? it seems a hell of a lot longer than that."

Harry frowned, "Ginny, you don't think Ron's in any danger, do you ? I mean I know that conversation was weird but maybe we are over acting."

Ginny furiously rubbed her forehead, "I don't know about danger, but Harry, Percy would never take that crap from Ron, it just feels wrong, is all."

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, "it feels wrong? your not doing a Trewlany on me are you?"

Ginny looked amused, "no, but don't you just ever get the feeling, you know the feeling that something is wrong."

Harry thought of all the times he had thought the same thing, when his scar hurt he would know, then there were the dreams.

Harry noticed Ginny looked slightly embarrassed, Harry whispered, "I know what you mean Ginny, I have felt it before and I felt it today, something is wrong, and we are going to find out."

Ginny looked straight into Harry's eyes, Harry saw so many emotions in her eyes, she whispered, "Harry Something is coming, something big, and I know its going to be bad."

Harry didn't speak, he couldn't, the honesty in Ginny's eyes told him all he needed to know, whatever she felt must be true.

Hermione looked up from the stack of books, she had been using them to rest her head on, she had sat in the corner of the library.

She needed space, everything was getting too much, her new found feelings for Ron didn't help, plus said person now seemed to be in trouble.

He had thrown Percy at the wall, that wasn't Ron, ok he was fiery, and he had a bad temper and quite a potty mouth but he was just being Ron.

But when he had thrown Percy at the wall, she had seen the anger simmering in his blue eyes, and for the first time ever Hermione had felt like Ron was a stranger.

For that split second Hermione had felt like she was looking at a stranger pinning Percy to the wall, but it wasn't, it was Ron.

Hermione heard the bell signalling the library was closing, Hermione knew it must be half past ten, she started to take a slow walk back to the common room.

Hermione just wanted this night to be over.

Unfortunatly the five teenagers found that when your waiting for something, time doesn't move as fast, at last the common room began to empty.

At eleven forty five the common room was empty, or so it seemed, Hermione and Ginny sat under the cloak on the couch, they were keeping very still.

Fred and George each had found an adequate hiding place, so when Ron came creeping down the stairs fully dressed he saw no one in the common room.

They heard the portrait swing open, and then close, next minute Harry was at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione and Ginny quickly pulled it over him as well.

The three started to follow Ron, the twins would follow behind so that Ron wouldn't see them, they soon spotted Ron walking down the stairs.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were walking extremely slow so as not to make any noise, it worked soon Ron had opened the main door and walked out.

The trio were less cautious at being quite now, but they still found it difficult to walk fast, this was there first mistake.

The twins who were slightly better at creeping around soon caught up to the trio under the cloak, although the twins didn't realise this until they knocked them over.

Harry felt his legs give way, he knew that Hermione and Ginny had also fallen, only problem was they hadn't stopped.

They continued to fall the entire length of the stairs, unfortunately Hermione's leg caught the metal statue of a guards armour.

The noise was deafening, the silent halls were filled with the clangs and bangs of the metal falling down the stairs, it finally hit the floor near the trio.

The twins ran down the stairs and helped the now visible trio up, Ginny had a large bruise on her forehead, and a cut lip.

Hermione had received a nasty gash across her head, and Harry's glasses were yet again broken, the twins couldn't help but grin.

They both smiled, "sorry about that."

Suddenly they heard the sounds of the castle waking up, Hermione panicked, "oh no they are going to find us."

Fred nodded, "yeah they will, ok you three follow Ron, find out what he is up to, me and George are gonna take the heat for this, now go."

The trio didn't hesitate, they pulled the cloak back around them, and then they took off, they got out the door when they heard the noise inside.

It sounded like lots of shouting, all three felt bad for leaving the twins, but someone had to find Ron, as they headed towards the woods they noticed more lights coming from the castle.

It seemed as though the entire castle had woken up, well it had been noisy enough that was for sure, all three froze at what they saw.

Hagrid was headed straight towards them, he looked angry and for a split second they forgot he couldn't see them.

Thankfully Hermione managed to push them all out of Hagrids path, but this did result in them falling over yet again.

Hermione pulled herself up, and Harry and Ginny both stood up blushing furiously, it seemed Ginny had landed on Harry in a very embarrassing position.

They continued to look for Ron, they all were starting to panic now as they could not see him, more lights were now radiating from Hogwarts.

This was very helpful as they now spotted a red haired Ron, but what stilled them all was the figure in a dark hooded cloak, a deatheater.

They all recognised deatheaters from the Quidditch tournament, it seemed they were standing there for the longest of times.

Finally Harry moved, unable to accept that Ron was betraying him, he needed to find out what was happening, Hermione and Ginny followed close behind.

Hermione and Ginny both were thinking the same as Harry, "is he betraying us?" they followed behind Harry, the cloak now forgotten.

They all ran forward catching the attention of Ron and the death eater, Ron's face drained of colour and he looked shocked.

Harry just stared, wanting an explanation, then the death eater turned, Hermione gasped as she saw Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed Harry's parents.

The pain was too much for Harry, "what the hell is this? come on Ron tell me ?"

Ron shook his head, "look its not what you think, I ........"

Wormtail decided to interrupt, "he is to deliver you, Harry Potter, to me," with this Wormtail made a lunge for Harry.

Ron quickly grabbed Wormtail by his cloak, Ron refused to let go, Wormtail suddenly looked fearfully towards the Hogwarts entrance.

A crowd of teachers were fast making their way towards the group, Wormtail picked up an old boot, and Hermione realised it must be a portkey.

Reaching forward she grabbed Ron, "Ron let go its a................." but Hermione never finished what she was saying.

Dumbledore and the others had now arrived, Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Harry who was it ?"

Harry was still staring at the space, "Ron and Hermione and Wormtail was here, and he had a portkey, a boot, they, their........"

Harry couldn't finish the sentence because his friends were gone, Ron and Hermione had just disappeared.

They were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok review if you want me to update, tell me what you think oh and I love to hear any suggestions.

I know it was kind off short but I didn't want to drag it out too much.

Anyway review below and let me know, what you think, bye for now and thanks for reading.


	7. News update

News Update

Hi well its been a long time and I doubt many of you are still interested in my fics as I have not updated for a long time, However if you still are this is for you. I have been unable to update for a while due to sickness and other things and I'm also finding it hard to get back into the writing again, but I do intend to finish them all it will just take longer than expected. I am actually working again on the fics but I was upset as I lost a lot of work I had saved for my fics. Anyways hope you are all still interested and I will update ASAP. 


End file.
